petrified wishes
by sky's traffic
Summary: AU.  .sasusaku.  With white paint peeling off but colored with occasional splatters of blood, she thinks that her walls are pieces of beautifully but morbidly drawn art that could rival even Picasso or Van Gogh.


disclaimer: _ i do not own naruto. :) _

Summary:  
>With white paint peeling off but colored with occasional splatters of blood on the wall, she thinks that her walls are pieces of beautifully but morbidly drawn art that could rival even Picasso or Van Gogh. AU.<p>

* * *

><p>'<em>Then who, she cries, will be the one there to worry and cry for you?'<em>

Chapter 1: nostalgia

n  
>o<br>s  
>t<br>a  
>l<br>g  
>i<br>a

- N o s t a l g i a -

A giggle.

A twitch of lips.

Pulling a penknife out of the holster next to her bed, she twirls it around her fingers as she searches the wall for some blank space to draw her next art piece.

Noticing that there hardly is any space for her to create art, she frowns.

_There isn't enough space for me to draw on.. did I use up the canvas that fast? Sasuke-kun only helped me paint the wall back to white two weeks ago..._ _Oh well. I'll just have to do a day without drawing then. Or maybe I could get Sasuke-kun to smuggle some white paint from the janitor's closet when he comes to visit..._

She sighs while glaring at the artwork displayed in front of her. Sasuke would probably give her an earful of scolding when he sees that she has already used up the blank spaces he had painted for her two weeks ago. And not only that, it takes Sasuke a month to save up enough money for him to get her a can of paint. If not, they would have to result to stealing paint from the janitor's closet... and to both of them, it certainly was not a good experience to have an old lady chasing after you with mops and brooms while you are struggling to run with heavy cans of paint.

Shaking the thoughts out of her head, she glances at the clock situated above her head but sighs again as she mentally calculates that it would take another two hours for Sasuke-kun to come visit her.

Two hours of boredom.

* * *

><p><em>What should I do to kill time?<em>

_Perhaps I could just do some normal drawing like a normal person does..._

* * *

><p>Inwardly, she winces at her wordings.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Really, Sakura? To use the word ' normal' in an asylum... you are pretty conceited, aren't you?<em>

* * *

><p>Sighing for what could be her fifth sigh this afternoon, Sakura gets up from her seat and reaches over to her desk to get a piece of paper.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Anything, something, to get that stupid pedophile counsellor out of my mind. Even Inner Sakura mocking me would be good...<em>

* * *

><p>Settling down comfortably on her mattress, Sakura twirls a pencil around her fingers as her eyes dart around to look for something interesting to draw.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Nada. Zilch. No inspiration at all. Fantastic, and now all you can think about is that sick, crazed bastard for a counsellor.<em>

* * *

><p>Shutting her eyes, she decides that maybe sleep would be better than drawing at the moment.<p>

* * *

><p>She wakes up to long fingers caressing her face in a way that could easily be deemed intimate.<p>

She jolts up from her sleep and blinks groggily while uttering,

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

She giggles, and launches herself at his arms.

"You came!"

"Don't I always?"

She pouts at the sarcasm laced in his words, and glances at the clock.

"You just came, didn't you?"

Silence.

"Why were you so late!"

A raised eyebrow.

"You should be at least grateful that I'm here."

"That doesn't answer my question, Sasuke-kun!"

A soft sigh.

"It's... him."

* * *

><p>Gasping loudly, Sakura's small hands found their way to her mouth as she stares at Sasuke.<p>

"Does he... does he not allow you to see me anymore, Sasuke-kun?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I don't... even know what is this, LOL. Yeah, and apologies in advance for grammar or spelling errors. English is not my first language, so, sorry! Leave me a review and tell me what you think, yeah?

Thanks for reading!

.su.

**EDIT (8/11/11): **Edited some grammar mistakes... and added the disclaimer. How could I forget the disclaimer, man?


End file.
